Just One Night
by LittleSyd
Summary: Set before Phase One, SD-6 is not gone . . . yet. But what happens when Sydney runs into someone familiar at a club? S/V
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just One Night Author: LittleSyd AN: Big thank you to Amanda/Anya/Francinator!! Half of this story would not have been written if it wasn't for you yelling at me to finish it every day! No, but I really do appreciate that, and thanks for not laughing when I told you my idea. OK, so quotes are dialogue, and single quotes are thoughts, so enjoy!! And review please, but be gentle, this is the first fic I've ever actually posted!  
Just One Night  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Syd, where are you?" Francie shouted as she walked through the door of the apartment the two women shared. "You better be home because we're going out, and your presence is required!"  
  
Sydney walked into the living room to find her best friend standing there with an excited look on her face. "Going out? Why?"  
  
"Because Will got a job today, and we're celebrating! We're going to this new club called Adrenaline, so you better get ready, cuz there's no way you're getting out of this one!"  
  
Sydney sighed, "I know, I work too much, but I am in for tonight, so just give me a chance to shower and get ready and we can go, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, we have to wait for Will anyway, he actually went home, and he's supposed to meet us here, so go ahead."  
  
"Ok, I need a shower, work sucked today." Sydney replied as she thought of her day. She was being sent on another mission to, of all places, Sydney, Australia, and, to top it all off, she couldn't get a hold of Vaughn all day. 'I need Vaughn,' she thought to herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Weiss poked his head into Vaughn's office to find him at his desk, twirling a silver coin between his fingers. "Hey dude, what are you doing tonight, cuz there's this new club that me and some of the guys were thinking about checking out."  
  
"Yeah, what's it called?"  
  
"Adrenaline, it's supposed to be awesome, and besides, you need to get your mind off of a certain agent we both know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, what time?"  
  
"Around nine, can you give me a ride? My car's in the shop."  
  
"Yeah, I'll pick you up at nine. I just want to go home and shower first."  
  
"All right man." Weiss left the office, and Vaughn sat back and sighed. 'I wonder what Sydney's doing now,' he thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Francie was sitting on the couch waiting for Sydney to be ready to go when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to find Will standing there. "Is she coming?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she is, she's just getting dressed." Francie replied. She walked back to the living room and called, "Syd, hurry up! Will's here."  
  
"I'm coming, just a sec!" Sydney called back as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen a black skirt and a pink tank top that she had bought on an impulse shopping trip with Francie. 'I just need one night of fun,' she thought. 'One night where I'm not thinking about SD-6 or CIA or my mother or even Vaughn. I just need one night to let loose. I'm going to have fun tonight.'  
  
"Syd, hurry up!" she heard Francie yell again.  
  
"Coming!" she replied. 'Just one night.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vaughn's cell phone began to ring as he drove down the street to Weiss' apartment. He picked it up. "Syd?"  
  
Weiss' sarcastic voice answered him. "Yeah Mike, this is Sydney, don't I sound like the love of your life?"  
  
"Shut up, Eric, she was supposed to get a new mission today, so she was supposed to call," Vaughn retorted. "We need to prepare her countermission."  
  
"Whatever you say, man, where are you?"  
  
"I'm about three miles from your place, so I am hanging up now!"  
  
"I'm giving you five minutes to get here, dude--" Vaughn hung up the phone and put it back into his glove compartment. 'I wonder why Sydney hasn't called yet,' he thought to himself. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. 'I need some time for me, to just stop thinking about her, even if it's only for one night.' He pulled into the parking lot of Weiss' building and Weiss jumped into the car. "Man, are we gonna party tonight!" he exclaimed. "And no thinking about certain agents," he stressed.  
  
'Yeah, if only that was possible,' Vaughn thought to himself as he stopped at a red light. I'm not thinking about Sydney for tonight,' he resolved. 'I need to have fun for just one night without her!' The light turned green and Vaughn drove on, thinking, 'Just one night.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, it belongs to JJ Abrams, Touchstone, and Bad Robot. Sydney, Vaughn, and everyone else are not mine, and please do not sue, because I am a broke high school student!  
  
AN: Thank you again to Amanda, this chapter is once again dedicated to you! What would I do without you to talk about our psychotic ramblings! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
Chapter Two  
  
Sydney, Francie, and Will walked into the club and were immediately blasted by the loud music coming from the speakers by the door. "Come on!" Francie shouted. "Let's go find a table." She led the way throught the crowded dance floor towards the tables near the bar.  
  
"Look at all of these hot guys here!" Francie exclaimed. "Syd, we are making a pact to meet some guys tonight!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking I'll stay out of this one," Will declared. "I have no interest in meeting any guys. In fact, the only guy I want to meet is the bartender when I ask him for my drink. So, what do you guys want?" Sydney's attention was directed away from Will to the doorway of the club, where Vaughn and Weiss had just entered.  
  
"Syd? Syd?? What are you staring at?" Francie's voice turned Sydney's attention back to her friends.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Francie."  
  
"Was it that guy over there? The one who just walked in? He's a hottie! You should go talk to him!"  
  
"Francie, I don't know."  
  
"Come on Syd, what about our pact?"  
  
"That was your pact, remember? I said nothing about it, I didn't even agree to it."  
  
"Whatever, you're coming with me. Look, he's even looking over here and everything!" Francie grabbed Sydney's hand and began to drag her across the club to the table where Weiss and Vaughn were sitting.  
  
'Oh, here we go,' she thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vaughn and Weiss stepped through the door to the club and Weiss immediately started weaving his way through the crowd towards the bar. "What do you want to drink, Mike?" Weiss asked as he ordered a beer.  
  
"Just gimme a beer," he said. After receiving his drink, he turned around and glanced across the dance floor. Suddenly, he noticed Sydney sitting across the club talking animatedly with Will and another woman. 'That must be Francie,' he thought.  
  
Weiss looked at Vaughn. "What are you looking at?" he asked, looking in the direction that Vaughn was peering. "Oh, look, there's your girlfriend! I didn't know that she was supposed to be here. Did you plan this?"  
  
Vaughn glared at Weiss. "You are an idiot, aren't you? You invited me here!"  
  
"Well, why did you agree so quickly?"  
  
"Eric, will you just shut up! She doesn't even know I'm here!"  
  
"She does now," Weiss replied, nodding back toward Sydney's table. Vaughn glanced toward the table, and for an instant, his eyes locked with hers. As he watched, Francie jumped up, grabbed Sydney's hand, and began to drag her toward the bar. Eric began to laugh. "What are you gonna do now, bro?" he gasped out as Sydney and Francie came closer.  
  
"I have no idea," he replied when they were closer. He noticed that Francie seemed to be pulling Sydney straight toward him. 'Oh, here we go,' he thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As they got closer to Vaughn, Sydney tried desperately to think of an excuse for slipping away. No such luck.  
  
"Hi! I'm Francie Calfo, and I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at my friend, so she came to say hi."  
  
Weiss stepped up and shook hands with Francie. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eric Weiss, and this is my friend Mike."  
  
'Great,' Sydney thought. 'This is all a big joke to him.' She then turned to Vaughn. "I'm Sydney," she said, her eyes pleading with him to play along. "Sydney Bristow."  
  
"Hi, Michael Vaughn," he replied. "Listen, could I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Sure Vau--Michael. A drink would be nice." The two walked to the bar while Weiss stayed behind, chatting with Francie.  
  
"What's going on, Syd?" Vaughn asked when he was sure Francie was out of hearing range.  
  
"Yeah, what is going on?" Will asked, suddenly appearing behind them. "I thought you two were only allowed to meet in secret." Will's jealousy of Vaughn was obvious even to Sydney.  
  
"Look, Francie saw us looking at each other, and decided that I need a date so she dragged me over and introduced us." Sydney was suddenly embarrassed that she had been caught breaking protocol in front of her friends, especially Will, whose face was becoming redder by the minute. "I couldn't exactly tell her that you and I know each other but can't be seen together in public, now could I?"  
  
"I guess not," Vaughn relented, noticing that Will's face was still full of jealousy. "Will, I think Francie's waving you over there."  
  
"All right, I guess I'd better go. Syd, we'll talk later, k?"  
  
"Sure Will," Sydney replied, then sighed with relief as Will left. She then turned to Vaughn. "Thank you. I'm too overwhelmed right now to explain anything or deal with him."  
  
"You're welcome." Vaughn looked at her and smiled. "Look, since Francie already introduced us and everything, do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure, I would love to." Sydney grabbed his hand and let him lead her into the crowd on the dance floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Francie watched with Will and Weiss as Sydney and Vaughn wove through the crowd to the dance floor. "Wow, those two really clicked, didn't they? I mean, Syd definitely wouldn't dance with just anybody."  
  
"Mike wouldn't either," Weiss agreed. "It's weird, it's like they've known each other for years." As he said this, he caught eyes with Will and slowly smirked. Will turned away and looked toward where Sydney and Vaughn were dancing, talking, and laughing.  
  
"I don't think it's that big of a deal," Will retorted, the jealousy creeping into his voice. "She just wants to have a little fun, since she hasn't had much fun since Danny."  
  
"But that's just how Syd is, she's not the type of girl who just goes out and parties all night, she wasn't even like that in college," Francie argued back.  
  
"I think she just realized that she just needs to have a little fun in her life!" Will snapped as he looked back toward Sydney, wondering what she and this Michael could be talking about.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No way!" Sydney exclaimed as she danced along with Vaughn. "Weiss still plays with yo-yos?"  
  
"Yep, I almost never see him without one, I bet there's one in his pocket right now," Vaughn replied, his eyes twinkling as he laughed.  
  
'Wow,' Sydney thought. 'I never realized how beautiful Vaughn's eyes are before.' Vaughn caught Sydney's face as she looked into his eyes and she blushed deeply.  
  
"What's the matter?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking how I'd never noticed how your eyes are so green before."  
  
"That's the majority of our time together is spent in a dark warehouse," Vaughn teased as he thought. 'Wow, she noticed my eyes.'  
  
"I guess so," she admitted. "But really, what are we going to do about tonight? This has to be against protocol, especially for a double."  
  
"Well, technically it's not really our fault that Francie decided that you need a man and it should be me!" Vaughn explained. "You told me yourself that when it comes to guys, Francie is very stubborn, so we have no blame in this."  
  
"We didn't have to get along so well!" Sydney retorted. A crestfallen look came upon Vaughn's face, and Sydney knew she had said the wrong thing. "Vaughn, I didn't mean it like that, you know that."  
  
"Then what exactly did you mean, Syd?" Vaughn asked, slowly looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared for you."  
  
"Why do you need to be scared for me?"  
  
"Because every other man that I have let into my life has either been hurt or killed because of me: Danny, Noah, even Will was kidnapped. I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Sydney, I am in your life right now because I choose to be, and being a part of your life is worth the risk of everything, including my life."  
  
Sydney's eyes began to shine with tears. "No one has ever said that to me before, thank you." She sighed as a slower song came on around them and she fell into his arms. "I am glad you said that because I need you. You are the one stable thing in my life, the only person I can count on and the one person I don't have to lie to on a daily basis. And, I . . . I . . . I . . . I think that I am in love with you, Vaughn." Vaughn opened his mouth to speak but Sydney stopped him. "No, let me finish, I know I love you. And it scares me, because I can't lose you, not like everyone else." By this time, Sydney had tears cascading down her cheeks, and Vaughn slowly wiped them away with his finger gently.  
  
"Syd, you won't ever lose me, I won't let that happen, and I love you too," Vaughn cut in to try and stop her tears. "I need you, and I want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you." Before she could respond, he lifted her face to his and kissed her gently. Slowly, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "Well, OK then," Vaughn responded, and he kissed her again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Awwww, look, he's kissing her!" Francie exclaimed as she watched Vaughn and Sydney together on the dance floor. Weiss began to laugh as he looked toward where Francie's eyes were pointed and he saw them together.  
  
"Well, it's about damn time," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Will asked, a spark of jealousy evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh, just that Mike hasn't connected with someone like he has with her in a long time. Maybe not since Alice."  
  
"Who's Alice?" Francie asked, curious about this man that her best friend seemed to have this instant connection with.  
  
"Alice? That's Mike's ex-girlfriend. They were the kind of people who just kind of stayed together just so they wouldn't be alone. About a year ago, Mike finally got up the nerve to break up with her, and he hasn't really dated anyone since. Partly because of work, partly because I think that he was afraid."  
  
"What do you mean, because of work?" Will asked, trying to sound innocent. Weiss glared at him as Francie chimed in for an answer.  
  
"Mike and I work for the government, in the State Department, and sometimes our schedules are really crazy and we don't have much time for things like friends and dating."  
  
"Oh my God!" Francie broke in. "What a coincidence! Syd is the same way! She has this crazy bank job, and she takes all these trips, and we almost never see her, it's nuts!"  
  
"Wow, they do have a lot in common," Weiss said as he inwardly smiled to hear Francie complaining about Sydney's job. 'I guess they really do belong together,' he thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were dancing, talking, laughing, and having a great time when Francie appeared behind them. "Geez, Syd! I haven't seen you in forever and the one night that you come out with us I don't even get to talk to you!"  
  
Sydney glared at her. "And whose fault is that? In all fairness, sweetie, you were the one who dragged me over and introduced us!"  
  
"And are you sorry about that?"  
  
"No," Sydney smiled. "No, I'm really not."  
  
"And I couldn't be prouder of you for actually meeting a guy who isn't a total sleazeball like Noah was!" At the mention of Noah's name, Vaughn reddened a little as he recalled the circumstances revolving around Noah's death and Sydney's attachment to him. "Anyway," Francie broke in, although puzzled by the look on Vaughn's face. "We're taking off now, and we're giving Eric a ride home. Do you think you can manage to get home sometime tonight?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I'll make sure she gets home all right," Vaughn replied, and he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.  
  
"All right, then, I'll see you later, sweetie," she said, giving Sydney a quick hug and then turning to Michael. "And you! I hope to be seeing a lot more of you, Michael, I think you are good for Sydney!" Francie gave one last, meaningful look toward the two standing before her and left the dance floor, heading toward the exit to find Will and Weiss.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just us now," Vaughn remarked, smiling down at Sydney. "But really, what are we going to do about protocol?"  
  
Sydney thought for a minute. "Wait, I have an idea!" she exclaimed suddenly, her face lighting up. "We could have a one-night stand!"  
  
"What!" Vaughn looked down at Sydney with a shocked look. "How the hell is a one-night stand following protocol?"  
  
"No, we're not actually going to, I mean, unless you want to," she teased with a sly grin. "I mean that's what we're going to tell SD-6."  
  
"I'm still not really getting it," Vaughn replied, puzzled.  
  
"If SD-6 catches us, I can just tell them that Francie introduced us at a club, we had a one-night stand, and I don't really know that much about you. Then we tell the CIA that Francie introduced us and we faked the one-night stand to protect my cover!"  
  
A grin spread across Vaughn's face as he listened to the plan that Sydney had come up with. "Syd, you're brilliant! That's a great plan!" he exclaimed, and leaned down to give her a kiss. She readily responded, and the kiss became deeper and more passionate, until Sydney pulled away.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," she whispered softly into his ear. "It'll look more realistic." Vaughn nodded, and he took her hand and led her toward the door and out into the parking lot. "So, your place or mine?" Vaughn asked as they got into his car.  
  
"Hmmmm, mine, it might look less suspicious to both SD-6 and CIA if we go to my place where there'll definitely be surveillance, so it won't be like we're sneaking around."  
  
"Syd, you're a genius!" Vaughn smiled, and he kissed her softly again.  
  
"I know, I know," she teased. "You only love me for my brain!"  
  
"Oh, it's definitely more than that," he teased back. "Your body is really hot, too."  
  
Sydney playfully punched him on the arm. "Shut up!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
As they walked up the stairs to Sydney's apartment, she noticed something taped to the door. As she got closer, she realized it was a note. 'It must be from Francie,' she thought. She picked it up and began to read aloud.  
  
"Syd- I'm staying at Will's tonight, I thought you could use the privacy (hint, hint). I'll call you in the morning before I go to the restaurant. Maybe you and Michael can grab some breakfast! Love, Francie."  
  
Vaughn looked at Sydney and began to laugh. "She really is pushy, isn't she?" he commented.  
  
"I told you! She's the worst!" Sydney replied. "But she has good intentions and I love her for that. She just wants me to be happy." She unlocked the door and led him inside. "We're okay to talk in here, my father gave me some bug killers after Will found out the truth. It's just outside that we have to be careful." She dropped her keys on the table by the door, threw her coat on the couch, and collapsed next to it. "So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"This," And with that, Vaughn sat down next to Sydney and kissed her hungrily.  
  
"Mmmmm, no complaints here," Sydney sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you just want to hang out and talk for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Vaughn replied. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if you don't want to talk to me about this, considering the circumstances, but I'd like to hear about-" Sydney paused for a second and looked up at him. "-Your father."  
  
"My father?" Vaughn looked down back at her, puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"Because no matter how many times you tell me it wasn't my fault, I still feel guilty because my mother was the one who killed him. And I'm never going to get to meet him, so I just want to know what he was like."  
  
"Well, okay," Vaughn concluded, and slowly began to speak. "My dad- he- well, he wasn't home a lot, he was dedicated to his work, but when he was home, he was all about his family. We used to play roller hockey in my driveway when I was about five years old, and he would always say that my sister Simone was going to be the first female to play for the Kings. He loved my mother very much, and he wanted me to be a lawyer, so I could protect the rights of people. That's why I went to law school before I joined the CIA." As Vaughn spoke, his eyes began to well up with tears. Sydney noticed this, and she gave him a hug, pulling him closer to her and wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Vau- Michael," Sydney sighed, testing out his name in front of him for the first time, and trying to stop her own tears from escaping. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it was too much for you." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and they began to roll down her cheeks. Vaughn looked at her and slowly kissed away a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Look at me," Sydney said, looking at him as he comforted her. "This started out being about you, and once again, it's all about me. I'm supposed to be the one making you feel better, and look at us."  
  
"Syd, don't, it's not your fault. I wanted to comfort you. I wanted to tell you about my father. I want to be able to share everything with you." He paused, then lowered his voice, and continued, "He would have loved you, you know. My father. I know he would have."  
  
"How do you know? My own mother killed him. Shouldn't that be reason enough for them all to hate me?"  
  
"My family will love you, I swear to you that they will, because I love you. I really wish you could meet them, Syd."  
  
"I will someday, even if I'm a stranger to them, but I thought you said that your mother hates all of your girlfriends. Why would she love me just because you do?"  
  
"Because she was never really serious about them, and my mother desperately wants grandchildren. But I fell for you, Sydney Bristow, I fell hard, and I think that my mother will be able to see that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. She's pretty perceptive." Vaughn lowered his lips to hers and slowly their kisses became more passionate until they both pulled apart, breathing heavily. Sydney got up off of the couch and walked toward the kitchen, smiling to herself. "Syd!" Vaughn called after her, sighing. "Come back! You don't just kiss somebody like that and then get up and leave!"  
  
"Well then, why don't you follow me?" Sydney called back, giggling as she spoke. Vaughn stood up and walked toward the kitchen where she had disappeared into. But Sydney wasn't there. Instead, he found a glass of wine sitting on the counter with a note attached to it. Vaughn slowly read aloud. "Follow the breadcrumbs." With a puzzled look on his face, he glanced around the kitchen and toward the opposite doorway, and noticed tiny pieces of bread in a little path heading toward another part of the apartment. "Sydney, what are you planning?" he whispered to himself as he followed the small breadcrumbs through the apartment. He arrived at the spot where the bread ended, and looked around quickly. He was in the doorway to what must be Sydney's bedroom, and he noticed a note lying on the table next to him. He read the note quickly, 'I'm hiding, come and find me.' He smiled and looked around the room, noticing a lump underneath the covers. He slowly crept over to the bed and quietly grabbed the edge of the covers, pulling up slowly. Suddenly, a hand reached up and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down into the bed and under the blankets. Vaughn found himself laying next to Sydney.  
  
"Really? Hiding under the covers?" he chided. "What are you, four years old? You couldn't find a better place to hide?"  
  
"Are you complaining?" she questioned him back. "You find something wrong with you and me in the bed?"  
  
"Nothing at all," he murmured into her lips as she pulled him on top of her and kissed him. "Absolutely nothing at all." He kissed her fiercely with a passion that would be felt through the rest of the night.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to Kat for the beta!! You still rock, even though I tell you that like everyday! And Amanda, how would I ever get this written without you to ask me if I have the next chapter is up yet! This one is for you! And for the Zack Attack Pack and Bianca, the best group of stalkers a girl could have!  
  
Just One Night  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sydney woke up to the sound of the birds singing and saw the sun shining through her window. She could feel Vaughn's arms around her as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. 'Oh my God,' she thought. 'What have I done?' Quietly she got up out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen to make some coffee. A few minutes later, Vaughn made his way into the room, stumbling a little as he walked in. He stepped toward Sydney to give her a kiss, but she quickly pulled away, grabbed her coffee cup, and sat down at the kitchen table. Vaughn poured himself a cup and joined her.  
  
"What is wrong with you this morning?" he asked, noticing that Sydney appeared worried.  
  
"Nothing," she replied while avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Come on, Syd, you can tell me, you know. You can tell me anything."  
  
"It's just, well, do you think that we made a mistake last night?"  
  
"What do you mean, a mistake?" Vaughn looked at her, puzzled and obviously hurt, as she continued.  
  
"I mean, do you think it was too soon for us?" Sydney asked him, tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"Why would it be too soon, Syd?" Vaughn replied, trying to calm her down. "I don't know about you, but I have been in love with you since you walked into the CIA with your Bozo hair and in desperate need of a dentist." The tears in Sydney's eyes spilled over as she heard Vaughn's declaration of love.  
  
"I know you love me and I love you, too, but-" Sydney sobbed, trying to force the words out of her mouth. "I just think this all happened too soon. We're still in danger and SD-6 is not gone yet by any means. I'm just scared of what might happen to us if we're found out."  
  
Vaughn felt a sense of protectiveness wash over him as he watched the woman he loved cry over the dangers involved in their relationship. "Syd, please don't cry, I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready to do. If you aren't ready to be with me, then I'll wait as long as I have to until you're ready to have a relationship."  
  
Sydney wiped her tears away and turned to look at Vaughn. 'How did I ever end up with a guy who cares this much?' she thought as she reached for a tissue nearby. "Thank you, Michael," she whispered softly, leaning against him. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel." She stood up. "Well, I better go shower now, I guess I have some explaining to do at SD-6, if they even say anything about it. Knowing Sloane, though, he probably will." She leaned down and quickly kissed Vaughn on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably go now, I need to check in with Devlin and Kendall the super-agent before Weiss goes and tells them what happened last night!" He got up and headed toward the door, stopping to say, "I'll call you later."  
  
Sydney smiled. "OK, just remember, if anyone asks, you slept on my couch."  
  
Vaughn laughed. "And what a comfy couch it was!" he insinuated.  
  
Sydney punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up! Now go, get out of here before Francie gets home and starts interrogating both of us!"  
  
"OK, OK, I'm gone!" Vaughn opened the door and walked toward his car as Sydney shut the door behind him. A few minutes later, she heard another car pull into the driveway. 'Oh great, Francie's home!' she thought. 'That means it's time for the third degree, I can't wait!' She quickly retreated into the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee as well as one for her roommate. As she poured, she heard keys jingle and the door open as Francie walked inside.  
  
"Syd? Where are you?" she called.  
  
"I'm in here, Fran," Sydney responded. "Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Sure," Francie replied as she walked into the kitchen. She picked up the cup that Sydney had poured and sat down at the kitchen table, motioning for Sydney to join her. "So . . ." she prodded. "What happened with you and Michael last night?"  
  
"Not much. We came back here and just talked for a while."  
  
"And? What else? Do you like him?"  
  
"Yeah," Sydney smiled. "Yeah, I really do like him."  
  
"So what happened then? Did he stay over?"  
  
"He . . . might have," Sydney admitted.  
  
"Syd! Oh my God! This is huge! You have to tell me everything!"  
  
"I will later, I promise. Right now I have to get ready for work, but I will talk to you later, I swear." Sydney got up and walked toward the bathroom to shower, her head filled with thoughts of Vaughn and the previous night.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney walked through the doors at SD-6 and went to her desk, pausing to greet Dixon as she passed. As soon as she sat down, Sloane stepped out of his office and beckoned to her. "Sydney, could I see you in my office for a second?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she replied. She stood up and made her way into Sloane's office, where he motioned her to sit down.  
  
"Sydney," Sloane began, looking down on her as he circled her chair and sat at his own desk. "I thought that your job was important to you, your work here at SD-6."  
  
"It is," Sydney replied, not sure where this conversation was leading. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I paged you last night, and you never answered me. So imagine my surprise this morning when Security Section informed me that you brought a man home last night, who did not leave until early this morning."  
  
"I didn't get a page last night. I was told by you that I had the night off, so I turned off my beeper and went out with my friends. What right does Security Section have to spy on my personal life?" Sydney retorted angrily.  
  
"None, whatsoever, you're absolutely right," Sloane answered gently, getting up from his chair and moving to stand behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Sydney, you know that you can always tell me anything, don't you? You are like a daughter to me."  
  
Sydney shuddered as she heard the words uttered to her earlier by Vaughn repeated by Sloane. "Yes, I know. May I go now?"  
  
"Of course. Don't forget, we have a briefing in 20 minutes." Sydney stood up and walked out of Sloane's office, smiling to herself. A new mission meant a meeting in the warehouse with Vaughn.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Please read and review!!! It might get you a new chapter faster! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to Kat for being a completely wonderful beta, you rock!! Also, if you're also reading this at SD-1, this is Chapter 6 there! I split up chapter 2 over there and so it's a little different over there! Sorry for the confusion!  
  
Just One Night  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*One Month Later*  
  
Sydney woke up, feeling sick to her stomach. She ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Francie noticed Sydney running and quickly followed, knocking softly on the bathroom door. "Syd? Sweetie, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, Fran," she heard Sydney call through the door.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I'm OK, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"OK," Francie walked back into the kitchen, worried about her friend in spite of herself.  
  
A few minutes later, Sydney walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Are you sure you're ok, Syd? You've been sick like this all week."  
  
Sydney sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about It's probably just a cold or a virus or something; something that has been going around, you know." Sydney's beeper went off as she was speaking, and she glanced at it quickly.  
  
"I know, but I'd just feel a lot better if you would go see a doctor or something," Francie urged.  
  
"OK, sweetie, if you really want me to go, I'll call." Sydney gave in with a sigh. "I have to go into work now, I'll talk to you later."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney walked into the briefing room at SD-6 and sat down. A few moments later, Sloane strode quickly into the room and began the meeting. A face popped up on the monitors in front of everyone and Sloane spoke. "This is Hidekazu Yamamoto, a Japanese computer technician and expert hacker. Recently, Yamamoto has been hired by K-Directorate to hack into SD-6's computer network and steal valuable information from our hard drives. This man has become an enemy to us and our country. Therefore, Sydney, you will be sent in with a team to apprehend Yamamoto and retrieve any information about our organization that he has acquired. You leave tonight. That's all, you are dismissed now." Sloane walked out of the room quickly, stopping only long enough to summon Jack to his office.  
  
Jack stepped into Sloane's office. "What is it, Arvin?" he asked, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Jack, I will be traveling for a couple of days to meet with the Alliance, but I should be back by the time Sydney returns. In the meantime, I would like you to run things here while I am gone."  
  
Jack nodded his head. "Fine, Arvin, have a good trip. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a problem with my computer and I need to see Marshall." With that, he turned and walked out of the office.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney walked into her apartment, threw her keys down, and sat on the couch as Francie came into the room. "Hi, sweetie, are you feeling better now?" Francie asked.  
  
"A little, I'm not as nauseous now, but my back hurts." Sydney replied.  
  
"Then I was right in making you a doctor's appointment, because I knew you wouldn't do it yourself! You go on Wednesday."  
  
"Awwww, Francie, thanks, but I have a trip tonight, I'll go if I'm back by then though, I promise."  
  
"You and that bank.where do they get off sending you on a trip when you're obviously sick? Why don't you just-" Francie was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing, which she picked up. "Hello? . . . Sorry, wrong number." She hung up and turned to Sydney. I swear, we need to change our number soon, I'm so sick of these Joey's Pizza calls!"  
  
"Just let it go, Fran. I'll be back, I have to go pick something up for my trip, I'll see you later."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney walked into the warehouse to find Vaughn waiting for her. She walked toward him and kissed him, gently at first, then more deeply. When they were both out of breath, Vaughn pulled away slowly. "Hi," he whispered softly. "I missed you."  
  
She smiled. "I missed you, too."  
  
"I have great news," Vaughn started. "The information that Yamamoto stole is so relevant to the Alliance, that if we get a copy, we could use it to take them down!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Sydney asked. "That's amazing!" She leaned in and kissed him softly. "We could be together for real, finally."  
  
"I know." Vaughn smiled down at her. "We're going to do a brush pass at the airport, OK?"  
  
"OK," she sighed. "I better go now, my plane leaves in a couple hours and I haven't packed yet. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Vaughn kissed her one more time. "Be careful, and I'll see you when you get back."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney returned to LA two days later; with both her mission and her brush pass with Vaughn a complete success. As she was leaving her debrief with Sloane, she remembered that Francie had scheduled her doctor's appointment for that afternoon. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'Since she scheduled it, I might as well go.' When she arrived, after sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, her doctor took some blood and sent her on her way, promising to have the results ready in a day or so.  
  
As she was leaving, her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Vaughn, so she answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Meet me at the warehouse. Kendall wants to meet with us."  
  
"OK, see you soon." Sydney shut off her phone and headed to her car. When she arrived at the warehouse, she found that Kendall, Vaughn, and her father were already present. She smiled at Vaughn and greeted Jack, then turned to Kendall. "So, what is going on?" she asked.  
  
"The information you brought back was a huge breakthrough in the battle against the Alliance. We are mobilizing teams right now, and we should be ready to take them down tomorrow night."  
  
Sydney's face lit up. "That's great!" she exclaimed. "What's the plan?"  
  
Jack stepped in. "Tomorrow night, task forces will raid every cell of the Alliance, as well as the headquarters. I will be inside SD-6 at the time, ready to apprehend Sloane, and we need you to be out of the way when we go in."  
  
"No way! I've waited too long for this! I want in on this, I want to be there when SD-6 finally goes down."  
  
"Sydney, I don't want you exposed in case something goes wrong. I don't want you in there."  
  
"Then arrest me in the takedown with everyone else, I don't care what you do, just let me in there when they go!"  
  
"Fine," Jack agreed reluctantly. "I've got to go, Sloane is supposed to be back today."  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Sydney was in her car on the way to SD-6 when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Miss Bristow, this is Janie with Dr. Murphy's office. We just got the results of your blood work in."  
  
"Really?" Sydney asked. "What do the tests say?"  
  
"Well, your results indicate that you're pregnant."  
  
"What?" Sydney was left shocked. "Well, thank you for calling." She slowly hung up. She was feeling completely overwhelmed, but the more she thought of it, the more excited she got at the prospect of having Vaughn's child. She resolved to tell Vaughn after the takedown.  
  
*****  
  
Dixon walked up to Sydney's desk. "Hey, what's going on? You seem excited about something."  
  
"It's nothing, really," she denied quickly, thinking of a way to change the subject. Before she had the chance, the power cut, and a team of masked agents rushed into the building. Sydney felt herself grabbed from behind as handcuffs were placed loosely around her wrists.  
  
"It's me," a voice whispered behind her that she immediately recognized as belonging to Vaughn. "Let's get out of here." Sydney allowed herself to be led outside by Vaughn and placed into a Government Issue car, where the handcuffs were removed. Vaughn got into the driver's side and drove away from the Credit Dauphine building. Sydney knew it was the perfect opportunity to tell him about the pregnancy, but she was nervous about his reaction. 'I'll tell him later,' she thought, and began to relish the knowledge that SD-6 was gone forever.  
  
She felt a rush of relief as she realized that she was finally free.  
  
Or so she thought, because at that moment, Vaughn's phone rang. He picked it up and talked for a few moments, sounding very grave. He hung up and turned to Sydney. "That was your father," he said. "Sloane escaped."  
  
TBC . . .  
  
A/N: I've never been pregnant, so I know nothing about symptoms of pregnancy, and I could be completely wrong! I am going by what I remember from when my mother was pregnant with my sister!  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
